guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Song of the Mists
How exactly is this skill a shout? -- Gordon Ecker 21:29, 30 August 2006 (CDT) :Changed to skill. Also changed "on the order of" to "about" because we're not actually talking about orders of magnitude. --Fyren 05:32, 31 August 2006 (CDT) ::And it turns out that it is, in fact, a shout. -- Gordon Ecker 06:25, 6 October 2006 (CDT) I do not understand this skill. Is it compensating for lack of energy management? And why steal 20 health? So the player knows it ends? -Anooneemiss 00:55, 23 October 2006 (CDT) :It can be a pretty nasty damage source if you're fighting ten of them. — 130.58 (talk) 16:27, 26 October 2006 (CDT) ::I think it was so a 55 can't tank them, seeing as life steal guts 55ers. It's only a theory. Alt F Four 05:32, 2 November 2006 (CST) :::Most likely. All other 55 counters are laughable to other classes. For example, if a full party of eight balanced players go into the Underworld, the dying nightmares are a joke. Same here; no one really cares about 20 life steal unless you're a 55, so that's the only real kind of character it affects. DancingZombies 14:04, 30 December 2006 (CST) ::::Doesn't bother a 55hp that much though, I'm chest running as a solo with same build as a 55, just getting health around 85~105, and mystic regen as a dervich secondary. Had around 20 mobs around me and still able to run to a chest, take the (gold :)) item that dropped, then stuck and died, but it's still manageable. For chest running at least. Wonder how you could farm there anyway with hexes as Diversion and Arcane Languor or skills as Debilitating Shot ;-) -- Fexghadi 12:19, 7 April 2007 (CDT) :::::This skill is devastating for 55hp monks. The only way that they could survive was with spirit bond, but it was nerfed. The thing is that when many shi'roken are bunched on you, if one uses this skill, probably another will use a skill soon, ending it, but since the energy regen is removed, the monster AI makes another monster trigger it, etc. result = dead 55hp. It is possible to tank them in groups of 5 max monsters.--Batno mercy 03:34, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Again late to the party and all that jazz but thought I would mention I was just 55ing in raisu palace cause i was bored and noticed that it isn't life stealing at all, it was reduced to 5 by prot spirit so if it is a anti-55 thing it is very ineffective although diversion effectively fixes that problem dirty mesmers! But just thought I would share that Monk Texas Ranger 03:54, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Possibility I noticed, while first attempting to farm Shiro'ken on my Assassin, that I would never be brought below one health by this skill(ergo, I would never die as a result of this skill). Whenever I would be hit by it at 1 health, I would see a 0 on my screen without a skill that would've caused it shown; if it hit me after I'd regenerated a tiny amount of health, I'd see that minus 1. If I'd just hit 5 health from regen, it'd say -4 (Song of the Mists), bring me to 1, etc. Is this noteworthy to add? Noob4sure 01:37, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Additional note: I told a friend; he tried it in Raisu, but said he'd been killed by it. He also just tried the ones outside Harvest temple, the ones that I'd been trying, and reported being killed again as well. I tried again, and was still not killed. Perhaps an anomaly of some sort? If requested screenshots can be shown. Noob4sure 01:41, 1 June 2008 (UTC) P/Nec This would be a great shout for Nec and Paragon combos. PvE only of course. It could be a Paragon shout skill in Blood magic, and only be accessible from P/Nec or Nec/P combos. Make the damage holy damage, without the lifesteal and make it as a P skill in Smiting Prayers the same way. That'd be wicked. It could be another Lightbringer skill unique to Paragon combos. That'd be fun.--Apoptosine 11:03, 18 September 2008 (UTC)